The Gangster and the Cat
by TrulyAnonymousPerson
Summary: Ritsu Kasanoda and Neko accidently bump into each other one day. Sparks will fly!


**Neko's POV**

"Hey! Haruhi," I yelled. "Over here!"

The brunette turned, looking for the person that had called her name. I raised my hand and waved. She kept looking, until her eyes landed on me. God, her eyes were pretty. I wouldn't ever admit it, but her chocolate eyes had alway been one of the things I envied the most about her.

"Neko-chan! It's been a long time!" She said when we reached each other.

"Yeah, I guess it has. Let's see, three years? Four?"

"Four." She seemed to zone out for a minute. I didn't mind. She was probably feeling a bit nostalgic, and I couldn't fault her for it, since I was feeling the same way.

"So," I asked, "Whatcha doing?"

"Hm? Oh, I was headed towards the grocery store. My dad ate all the food."

"Really? Why?"

"He must have come home drunk last night after I went to bed. When I woke up, all of the food in the fridge was gone, and he was passed out on the floor by the dinner table." She recalled.

I started laughing. "Yup. Sounds about right. My brother used to do the same thing."

"Your brother? Oh, Kei. How is he?"

"He's doing fine. He finally got over his stupid I'm-an-adult-I-can-do-whatever-I-want phase."

"That's good."

I opened my mouth to say something, but a big limo pulled up by the edge of the street, right next to where we were standing. I turned to Haruhi, to ask if she thought we should get out of the way. She was looking at the limo with an expression that I couldn't really gauge. Maybe a combination of helplessness and exasperation? I turned towards the limo again. The door opened and out stepped a tall blond, twin gingers, a tall dark-haired guy, a short blond, and a mega-sized dark-haired guy.

"Haruhi! How has my sweet daughter been getting along this summer? Oh, the horrible boredom your poor commoner life must have caused you to have this summer break! I can only imagine," the tall blond exclaimed. _I think I'll call him Mr. Drama Queen,_ I thought.

"Oh, how are poor toy must have suffered!" This time it was the gingers being dramatic. _Yeesh! Gingers are scary enough. Add twins on top of that and you get the things of nightmares. I'll call those two Thing 1 and Thing 2. Hehe._

"Oh,no! Has Haru-chan really been having a bad vacation?" the small blond had tears starting to well up. _I can't think of a nickname yet, but I'll come up with one later._

"No, Honey-sempai. I _was_ having a great vacation." Haruhi assured him. _His name is Honey. With a name like that, he doesn't need a nickname. Oh,well._

"Haruhi, won't you introduce us to this lovely lady?"the tall, dark-haired guy, not the mega-sized one, the other one, queried. _Lady? I may be a girl, but I sure as hell ain't a lady._

Haruhi looked at me and jumped. I guess she was surprised that I was still here. I'm not really the type to hang around when people like Mr. Drama Queen are in the vicinty.

"This is Neko. Neko Uzimaki. Neko-chan, these are guys in the club I'm in. The baka who called me 'Daughter' is Tamaki Suoh." The guy ran his fingers through his bangs and gave me a look that was supposed to be attractive, but just made hime look like an egotistic baka. _Yup, still gonna call him Mr. Drama Queen._

"The twins are Kaoru Hitachiin, left, and Hikaru Hitachiin, right." Both of them gave me a look that made me want to run far, far away.

"Kyoya Ootori is the guy in glasses." _He looks like the kind of guy to be a creepy, blackmailing jerk._

"And finally, the last two are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka." They seemed okay.

"You can call us Honey and Mori, Neko-chan." Honey said. The big gave gave a nod. _Why in the hell is he calling me '-chan'?_

"It is nice to meet y'all. And Honey, right?" At his nod I continued. "Please don't call me '-chan'. Haruhi is the only one who calls me that."

"Oh, so is it a special thing? Just for the two of you?" He asked. I thought that he might get upset, based on his earlier behavior, but he just seemed curious.

"Yeah, kinda."

"That sounds nice. It's cool that you have a nickname only one person can call you."

"Yeah. I guess it is cool, huh?" I took a look at my watch. "Oh, crap! I gotta go Haruhi, my brother is going to kill me if I'm late." I took of running. Looking back over my shoulder, I yelled, "Sorry, Haruhi! Come to my place tomorrow and I'll make it up to you!" I didn't wait to hear her response.

* * *

"Neko! Where the hell have you been?! You were supposed to be here forever ago!" Kei yelled at me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here now, am I not? Anyways, why did you set this up? We live together, Stupid. And why did you call me to the mall, of all places?" I asked. I did not like the mall. There are only two good things at a mall. Hot Topic, and the food court.

"Because the mall has a jewelry store. And don't call your favorite brother stupid!" I had to smile at that.

"Why are you dragging me to a jewelry store?"

Kei had a little spark shining in his eyes. "Because I am going to propose."

... _What?_

"Y-y-you're going to propose? To Koki? You… are going to propose to Koki. I'm going to have a brother-in-law!" I did a silly little jig, right there at the entrance. I didn't care if people stared. _I'm getting a brother-in-law!_ _I'm getting a brother-in-law!_ _I'm getting a brother-in-law!_

"Stop doing that! I haven't even proposed yet!" Kei got a really sad look in his eyes. "I don't even know if he'll say yes…"

"Well, then. It's a good thing that I do."

Kei had met Koki during his stupid I'm-an-adult-I-can-do-whatever-I-want phase. Koki had been good for him. Koki had kept Kei from doing stupid things while drunk. Like trying to commit suicide… four times. And backing Kei up when he had picked a fight with a guy who had friends. Very, very dangerous friends. Then one night, Kei and Koki got drunk and, let's just say, they had some fun and fell in love. Ever since then, they've been a couple, a thing, an item. It didn't take long for Koki to move in with my brother and I. He was a really good cook, so that made me happy. And he made my brother happy, which also made me happy.

"What are we waiting for?!" I grabbed Kei's hand and dragged him to the jewelry store. Ironic, since there was no way in hell I would go near one of those in any other situation.


End file.
